


Fire & Blood

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Protective Robb Stark, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Wildling Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: What if Jon was taken in by the free-folk?





	Fire & Blood

Jon slept on his cot, covered in furs. Until he felt a slap on his bare shoulder. He knew who was waking him up. It was Tormund. Well, of course Tormund. ‘Wake up!’ He said to Jon. ‘Wake up,’ Said again. ‘Are you dead?’ Giantsbane asks. ‘No, I’m tired,’ He said, pulling the furs to his neck. ‘Well, you should get up Jon,’ 

‘Why?’ Jon asks. 

‘Mance, needs us,’ 

‘For what?’

‘I don’t know,’ Jon was like Mance’s son. Only he lived a good ways away from him. 

Jon pulled on his fur breeches, and doeskin shirt. ‘I’ll be there, soon, tell Mance that,’ Jon said to the ginger wildling. ‘Will do,’ 

Jon pulled on some doeskin boots and pulled on a goatfur cloak and a wool scarf. When he walked out of his tent he pulled his hood up. 

He walked to Mance’s tent. The first person he saw was Dalla. ‘Hey,’ He told her. ‘Hello, Jon,’ She told him. ‘How are you?’ 

‘I slept horrible. Where’s Mance?’ He asks. ‘He went to get wood, and to take a piss,’ 

‘Oh, Jon, hello,’ 

‘What did you need me for?’ 

‘Your uncle Lord Stark is coming to see you,’ 

‘Uncle, I thought all my family died?’ he asks. ‘You’re father’s side. They also committed incest,’ 

‘So, my father was inbred?’ 

‘So was your mother, her parents were first cousins,’ 

‘Okay then,’ Jon said. ‘What else?’ 

‘You’re to marry you’re to marry your cousin Sansa Stark,’ He said. ‘When?’ 

‘In a month,’ 

****

Jon sat his horse wondering what Winterfell had for him. With Ghost by his side he knew he could do this. ‘Let’s go, boy,’ He remembered when he found Ghost. 7 years ago, when he was 11. He had begged his friend Ygritte not to skin him. Then he remembered her death. Her death. Killed by a crow. 

****  
The Targaryen and Stark banner flew in the wind as Sansa Stark looked out the window of her room. Her green dress dragged on the floor so she picked it up. ‘Sansa,’ Her sister, Arya said. ‘What?’ Sansa Stark asked. ‘He’s here,’ She said. Sansa pulled on her cloak and went to meet him. He was handsome. He looked like her father but with dark brown hair and purple eyes. ‘Hello,’ He was tame for a freefolk. ‘Hi,’ She blushed. ‘I’m Sansa,’ 

‘Jon,’ Jon Snow. ‘I’m to marry you?’ She asks. ‘Yes,’ He got down on one knee, and he kissed her hand.


End file.
